madfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Indiana Jones and the Temple of Run/Shreklock Holmes
Episode Summary Indiana Jones and the Temple of Run-Indiana Jones must run endlessly from some monkeys, and must past the time by talking about movies. Shreklock Holmes-Shreklock the detective must investigate the kidnapping of Tinker Bell. Transcript 'MAdvent Calender ' MAD announcer: Been falling down 10 flights of stairs? Here are some MAD moments you might have missed. Thursday, 8:30 PM, with the premiere of Ben 10: Omniverse, Cartoon Network has gaurunteed another new spinoff, Ben Incepten! Monday, 7:00 AM, a man wakes up and discovers his life is a lie... until he wakes up again in the Ghost Realm. Saturday, 4:30 PM, a kid wakes up for an awesome weekend, but his parents make him see this: (Opening) 'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Run ' Indiana Jones: (taking the crystal) No boulders will stop me from getting away! (monkeys come out from the door) Indiana Jones: Monkeys? That's my enemy? Steven Speilburg: (with script, out of nowhere) Yeah, budgets are low, so we have to use cheaper effects. (title card) Indiana Jones: (running) Hey, lady, have you seen that Inception movie? Woman: (also running) Yeah, it is confusing. Luke Skywalker: (In ship) Hey, are you having trouble with this game? Indiana Jones: (jumps) Obviously, now help us! Luke: (Shoots a beam) Woman: (It falls on her) OW! Indiana Jones: Good idea, you distract them while we live! Luke: Bye! Woan: (Monkeys surounding her) Hi, I'm... Jane! Yeah, Jane. 'Pacman Eats a Bomb ' Pacman: Yum, pellets! (Eats bomb) Uh-Oh! (Explodes) Blinky: Hee-hee. Perfect trap! 'Bloons Balloon Company (Ad Parody) ' Kid: Yay, a balloon! (It pops) Aw, man! How can I get a perfect balloon? Bloons Monkey: Hey, want some darts? Kid: No. Bloons Money: Okay, time for my other thing. If you want perfect balloons, I'm you're monkey! (He pops all of them) Bloons Monkey: And I will pop them. So they're free! (Kid says YAY) Bloons Monkey: (In logo) This may be the shortest segment, but it ends perfectly. (He transforms into a sandwich, and Alfred E. Neuman eats it as a Pacman) 'Spy vs Spy ' Black Spy sees White Spy setting up a cannon to blow him up. Black Spy gets a big box and starts taking stuff out. When he is done, he walks outside. White Spy launches the cannon, so Black Spy ducks, and it goes in a pipe, shooting it, underground, triggering a bomb under White Spy makoing him explode. Black spy laughs. 'Spock Goes Back in Time (Star Trek Parody) ' Spock: (Flashing in) Finally, I'm back to the 21st century! Spocks's Great Grandfather: Great Grandson! I have came back in time to see you! Spock: Wait, how'd you know I'd come here? SGG: He told me. (Points to Luke Skywalker) Spock: Luke? But you're from al the way after my time! Luke: I went back in time to tell you're great grandfather to come here! Spock: Why? Luke: So Darth Vader woldn't accidently alice him when he was chasing me, causing you not to exist! Spock: Then why did you decide to come here? Luke: To see the new episode of Adventure Time! (Turns on TV to watch Adventure Time) 'Shreklock Holmes (Parody of Shrek and Sherlock Holmes) ' Donkey: Shrek, someone captured Tinkerbell! Shrek: Really? Donkey: Yeah, it's in the news! (Holds up newspaper that says "Fairy friend frisked away by fiend!" Donkey: The newspaper editors couldn't think of a good cover title. Shrek: We must save her! Donkey: Why? We're just a donkey and an ogre! Shrek: We're not just a donkey and an ogre... we're DETECTIVES! (Title card) Donkey: Okay, Peter Pan, do you know you took Tinkerbell? Peter Pan: I saw some wierd blob thing coming into the house and she got trapped Tinkerbell, and escaped. Shrek: I think I know who did it! (At B.O.B's house) B.O.B: I swear, I have no idea who that, uh, Blinky Bell is! Donkey: What's that in, um, you? B.O.B: Oh, it's a chip that controlls me. (Eyes glow red and attacks Donkey) Shrek: Get the chip! Donkey: (Inside B.O.B) Almost got it! (Grabs it and jumps out of him) Finally, we can arrest someone! ???: Not so fst! Shrek: I know that voice! Finn: It is I, Finn the Human! Donkey: You know him? Shrek: We were friends in Fairy Tale School before the Mushroom War. Finn: Me and Jake were invited to the Cartoon Racing Competition, but only one person can race in a hicle. Jake can stretch into a plane, but I don't have a vehicle. So, I'll use the fairy magic to fly with him! Tie them up, Jake! Jake: got it! (Ties them up) Donkey: smart, tie them up after telling them the plan! Finn: Are you being sarcastic? Donkey: Sarcastawhat? Shrek: You'll never be in that race! Finn: I'll buy you a ticket for the race! Shrek: Deal! (At the race, Donkey and Beemo are watching the race) Donkey: Why were you, Finn and Jake in this segment? Beemo: Maybe the creator of this fanfiction was tired of MAD making fun of the show, so he made Finn win! Donkey: Shut up, the credits are coming! (Credit Gag: It shows the woman from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Run still running from the monkeys, jumping over the credits.) Woman: These credits are danger- (Falls off cliff) AAAH! (After losing, it says, "MAD" in Temple Run style with Alfred E. Neuman as a monkey.) Category:Fanon Works